1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management method and a user interface apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a user interface apparatus for managing functions of wireless communication components.
2. Description of Related Art
With booming development of communication technologies, wireless communications can be implemented among the present communication devices. The wireless communication techniques are diversified, and with a support of basic techniques such as orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) and multiple input and multiple output (MIMO), the wireless local area network (LAN) techniques such as bluetooth, wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi), and worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) are quickly developed. Regarding a field of mobile communications, the second generation mobile communication technology specification (2G) has been developed to current 3G or 3.5G, and is gradually developed towards 4G. Moreover, by combining the wireless communication techniques with a satellite technology, a global positioning system (GPS) can provide users with information of accurate position, speed and time.
Based on the wireless communication techniques, communications among people are no longer limited by time and space, and a functionality of the communication device is improved by various functions thereof. From the conventional wireless phone call function to the latest wireless Internet connection function, bluetooth transmission function or satellite positioning function, multiple wireless functions are integrated into the communication device currently available in the market, so as to provide people with diversified choices.
Though a quantity of the wireless communication components equipped to the communication device is gradually increased, a conventional menu operation of the communication device is still maintained. However, each time when the user wants to use a certain function, the user has to find a category of such function from a main menu of the communication device, and then gradually finds an item of such function through menu layers step by step, and finally selects the item to execute the desired function. Therefore, such operation procedure is complicate and inconvenient.
Moreover, while a function is selected, if the wireless communication component required for executing such function is not activated, or is not available (for example, no wireless signal is received within an indoor environment), the user has to additionally find a corresponding item of the wireless communication component from the menu to activate the wireless communication component, or has to find an alternative wireless communication component to execute the desired function, which may bring a lot of trouble to the user. Therefore, a more intuitive method is required to managing the functions of the wireless communication components, so as to improve a utilization convenience of the communication device.